· Cinderella, Step Sister ·
by miya miyoko
Summary: Dari tulisannya, Minato mengenali bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan Sara, perempuan yang pernah mengisi hatinya puluhan tahun lalu, sebelum dia menikah dengan Kushina, mendiang ibu Naruto. /AU-OOC-NaruSaku Forbidden Love/ for Itsuka No Haru


⌣»̶·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊ **Cinderella, Step Sister** ⌣»̶·̵̭̌✽̤̥̈̊

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

"Hai."

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan sang tamu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau?"

"Sakura. Maksudku aku Sakura Haruno," perempuan manis berambut merah jambu yang berdiri di depan pintunya itu menjawab dengan gugup. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze," gumamnya sambil menunduk menatap kedua jemari mungilnya yang saling bertautan. Sementara pundak kecil bagian kanannya tampak memanggul sebuah ransel pakaian berukuran sedang.

Terdiam sejenak. Naruto kembali mengamati penampilan gadis muda di depannya. Dia mengenakan sepatu kets putih, celana jins biru yang sobek pada bagian lutut, kaus putih pas badan, dengan hoddie berwarna cokelat yang dilepas dan diikat di pinggang. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya digerai, dengan tas ransel berukuran sedang dipanggul di pundak kecilnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk." Dia mempersilahkan perempuan itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan saat memikirkan apa yang-mungkin- dipikirkan gadis manis bernama Sakura itu ketika melihat ruang tamunya yang kecil dan berantakan. "Silahkan duduk," ucapnya gugup sambil menunjuk ke arah satu-satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ayahku, Minato, sedang ada di rumah keluarga Inuzuka. Aku akan menelponnya," beritahunya sembari beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk menelpon. Sesaat tadi mata birunya sempat terkunci dengan mata hijau Sakura, untuk sejenak Naruto terhanyut, sebelum dia menghilang di ruang tengah.

Memutar beberapa angka, yang merupakan nomer telepon kediaman keluarga Inuzuka, pada telepon tuanya. Naruto terdiam sebentar saat telepon tersambung, dia menunggu seseorang untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Kediaman keluarga Inuzuka." Nah! Itu dia. Akhirnya diangkat.

"Hai Kiba," sapa Naruto. Dia mengenali suara tadi sebagai suara Kiba, si bungsu Inuzuka, adik dari Hana, dokter hewan cantik yang saat ini sedang dikencaninya.

"Oh. Hai Naruto, kau mau bicara dengan Hana? Aku akan memang ..."

"Kiba. Ayahku ada disana?" Naruto buru-buru memotong perkataan Kiba. Ini masih pagi, dan dia belum ingin berurusan dengan Hana yang manja, galak, dan emosian.

"Iya. Paman Minato ada disini. Dia sedang menonton pertandingan football dengan ayahku di tivi, di ruang keluarga," jelas Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kiba. Bisakah kau mengantar ayahku pulang?" Tanya Naruto sembari melengokan kepala ke ruang tamu, mengintip Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian di sofa putih berukuran _loveseat_. "Dia memiliki tamu. Seseorang bernama Sakura Haruno menunggunya."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sepuluh menit, aku dan ayahmu akan segera tiba di halaman rumahmu."

"Hn." Naruto menutup teleponnya, lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk menemani Sakura.

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

Sakura mendongak, saat Naruto kembali ke ruang keluarga. Tas ransel yang tadi di panggulnya, dia letakan begitu saja di lantai di samping kakinya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura tersenyum canggung ketika melihat Naruto.

"Hai," balas Naruto sembari melangkah ke arah sofa, lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu terlihat gugup dengan keberadaan si pemuda pemuda pirang berkulit tan, dengan tubuh tegap di sampingnya.

"Umm... Sebenarnya, darimana asalmu? Dan apa tujuanmu mencari ayahku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura menunduk. Dia kembali memandangi sepasang jemarinya yang bertaut. "Aku dari Vegas. Dan... ibuku yang mengirimku ke mari. Dia hanya memberiku selembar surat untuk diserahkan pada ayahmu," dia terlihat agak enggan untuk menjelaskan.

"Oh." Naruto mengangguk.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang tak nyaman. Hingga suara sebuah truk tua yang di parkir di halaman mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Itu pasti Kiba dan Ayah, pikir Naruto sembari bangun dari duduknya lalu beranjak keluar untuk melihatnya. Diikuti Sakura.

Dan benar, ternyata itu memang Kiba dan Minato.

"Hai Bro!" Sapa Kiba riang sembari menurunkan kursi roda Minato. Sementara Naruto langsung membantu sang ayah untuk turun dari truk milik Kiba.

Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama. Minato Namikaze, lelaki yang dimaksud ibunya, ternyata laki-laki tua cacat berambut pirang yang masih terlihat tampan dan bugar di usianya yang hampir kepala lima.

Setelah didudukan dengan nyaman di kursi roda oleh putera bungsunya. Minato mendongak memandang seraut wajah manis yang tampak serius memperhatikannya. Gadis itu terlihat familiar, namun dia tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau ..." Dengan jari panjangnya dia menunjuk Sakura, alis pirangnya menyatu mencoba untuk mengingat siapa gadis di depannya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno," Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Dia terdiam sesaat, menatap lurus ke dalam mata Minato. "Puteri tunggal Sara Haruno ... Teman anda saat masih kuliah."

Mata biru Minato melebar. Beberapa potongan memori romansa masa muda berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

"Sara?"

"Iya. Sara. Anda mengenalnya?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam," ucapnya sembari memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Kiba. "Pulanglah Nak, sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu."

"Baik Paman." Kiba tersenyum. "Naruto. Aku pulang dulu ya!" Pamitnya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk.

Kiba menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk sopan, kemudian pemuda itu pergi menaiki mobil truk tuanya.

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

"Ayo masuk," ajak Minato sekilas menatap Sakura sendu.

Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti Minato dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduk." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk menuruti perkataan Minato. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sakura di sofa putih apek milik keluarga Minato, sementara Minato di atas kursi rodanya. Dan Naruto berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Ketiganya tenggelam dalam keheningangan yang canggung. Menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak akan bicara sebelum Naruto pergi dari situ, Minato kemudian menoleh pada anaknya. "Naruto?"

"Iya Yah."

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

_Hah? _

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, bergantian dia menatap ayahnya dan Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kami bicarakan. Bisa kan kau pergi sebentar? Ke kamarmu atau ... Ke dapur buatkan teh untuk tamu kita," ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Umm ... Baiklah yah," jawab Naruto bingung sembari beranjak menuju ke dapur.

Ayahnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Sakura? Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Dan ... Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau mereka punya keluarga di Vegas.

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

Setelah memastikan Naruto masuk dapur dan tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Minato menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia menatap gadis itu lembut.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Nak?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sakura diam. Dia hanya mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam saku hoddie yang dia pakai, lalu dia menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Minato.

"Dari Ibu. Beliau saya memberikan ini pada anda," ucapnya.

Dahi Minato berkerut menerima surat itu. Mengeluarkan lembaran kertas tersebut dari dalam amplop, dia kemudian membaca isi surat itu.

Dari tulisannya, Minato mengenali bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan Sara, perempuan yang pernah mengisi hatinya puluhan tahun lalu, sebelum dia menikah dengan Kushina, mendiang ibu Naruto.

Sepertinya Sara tidak ingin menyampaikan banyak hal. Hanya beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis di sana :

_Sakura anak kita. _

_Dia lahir setelah kau membatalkan pernikahan kita, meninggalkanku yang dalam keadaan hamil dengan setumpuk surat undangan siap edar._

_Aku tidak akan menuntut pertanggung jawaban darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya selama beberapa waktu sampai Richard, suamiku, bisa menerima keberadaannya sebagai puteriku._

_Sara._

Selama beberapa saat Minato terdiam. Sambil merenung, dia memasukan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop, lalu menatap Sakura penuh tanya. Sekilas raut kesedihan penuh penyesalan melintas di wajah tuanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Dia menatap Sakura ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ibumu yang menceritakannya?"

"Ya. Aku yang memaksa beliau untuk bercerita," potong Sakura cepat.

"Hhh." Minato menghela nafas lelah. "Sara. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Dia cantik, bersemangat, dan optimis seperti biasa."

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Minato saat melihat Sakura tersenyum menceritakan ibunya.

"Dia sudah menikah?"

"Iya. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Sakura mengernyit menjawabnya. "Dua pernikahannya berakhir dengan perceraian. Dan minggu lalu, ibu baru saja menikah lagi dengan seorang millyuner asal Inggris, Richard Eversleigh. Dan Richard tidak menyukai keberadaanku dalam pernikahan mereka."

Terbesit perasaan bersalah di hati Minato, ketika mendengar cerita Sakura tentang ayah tirinya yang tidak menyukai keberadaan gadis muda itu di tengah keluarga mereka.

_Seharusnya dia tidak mengalami hal ini._

"Jadi karena itu Sara mengirimmu kemari?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku yang memaksa untuk datang ke sini."

"Apa?" Mata birunya membeliak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"_Karena aku ingin tinggal bersama dengan ayah kandungku. Walau hanya sebentar."_

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

**Bersambung**

✽̤̥̈̊ ✽̤̥̈̊

**A/N : **Terimakasih untuk **Haruno Agatha **atau **Itsuka No Haru **yang sudah menambah panjang daftar fic Mulltychapter yang harus saya selesaikan -_-

**Agatha, **Ini request-anmu sudah kubuat. Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan. Untuk romance atau adegan rated M yang kamu harapkan akan ada seiring berjalannya alur. Untuk sementara ditempatkan di rated T dulu.


End file.
